A generative adversarial network (GAN), which includes a plurality of neural networks, is a class of machine learning algorithms that may be used in generating data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.